


Interlude

by honeypressed



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Diners, Feel-good, Fluff, Holidays, Intimacy, M/M, Plotless Fluff, Road Trips, hostels, mention of nudity but Nothing About It okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypressed/pseuds/honeypressed
Summary: One day in the middle of the road trip that they have planned for months, the skies become clear - bluer than they have ever been for weeks now.One afternoon in the middle of the road trip that they have planned for months, they make flower crowns in the field near the rest stop.One night in the middle of the road trip that they have planned for months, they stay on a higher floor in a hostel, and it lets them see the dark blue night sky much clearer than ever before.(and when jisung looks at minho, he thinks he sees he sky)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: MINSUNG SEASON: Colourful Autumn 2020





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @[minsungseason](https://twitter.com/minsungseason/) with the colour inspiration of blue + based off the song 'driving to highway' by ji jin seok and woorizari!! it's a lovely song so i hope you give it a listen <3
> 
> there isn't much to this fic, but i hope you enjoy it regardless!! thank you to cal (@lavendergloss on ao3) for betaing <333 im love u !!!

_ To the place where the blue light calls _

_ Turn the car, speed it up _

_ (we’re driving on the highway) _

* * *

The sky is the bluest it has been for weeks, Minho thinks, as he props his chin up on his palm, gazing out the diner window that is slightly covered in grime. The skies have been grey in the past few days when they were on the road, and it had rained in the night, regardless if they were camping out in a motel or had stopped the car at a rest stop for the night.

“Today’s nice, isn’t it?” Jisung says as he slides into the seat in front of Minho, hands carrying a tray full of their food. “I don’t remember when the weather was this nice, not for the last week or so.”

“It is a really nice morning,” Minho agrees, but now he’s focused on the food in front of them, turning away from the sky. “What did you get?”

“Pancakes and waffles,” Jisung answers, unloading the food from the tray. “And I got a coffee and this slushie for us to share. Did you want anything else?”

“This is perfect,” Minho says, smiling; Jisung thinks the red of Minho’s lips looks especially pretty today. Especially under these crappy diner lights with plasticky fake leather sticking to the undersides of their thighs. Especially after a long night of driving and sleeping in their car.

“Blueberry,” Minho says decisively, handing the slushie over to Jisung.

Jisung laughs a little, and takes a sip too. It tastes like mango.

“You suck at identifying fruits,” Jisung tells Minho, and ducks the napkin that Minho aims at him.

It turns that they’re both right when they take a glance at the overhead menu later on when they’re about to leave;  _ blueberry-mango slushie, _ the menu reads,  _ the perfect thirst-quenching sweetness for a hot summer’s _ … Jisung turns away and heads out the door right behind Minho, back out into the cool autumn's breeze.

Now, under the endless expanse of the blue sky, Jisung feels... infinite.

This road trip had been planned for months on end, delayed again and again, from health reasons, to study reasons, to Jisung failing his driving test _ twice _ , but finally, they had been able to set off on a trip around the country, taking a whole month of summer to do so. Coincidentally, it was the last year that they practically could do so, as Minho was about to go into his third year of university, and after that they would have no summers together that were long enough to go on a road trip.

"Is it  _ Jecheon _ that we're arriving at next?" Minho asks, shoes scuffing along the pavement as they walk towards the car park under this sky.

"Yep. I called the hostel earlier before we ate to confirm that we still have a room there. It won't take too long to drive there, it's just a pretty straight road there so we can reach by the evening." Jisung looks up at the blue. "Or earlier, since the weather is so nice today."

"We can take our time," Minho answers, and when he looks over to smile at Jisung, the familiar lurch of his heart shudders through his chest. "We have time. This is our break from life."

"It is our break from life," Jisung agrees. He smiles back at Minho, and it takes them forty-five steps for them to get to Minho's car and get in, now Jisung's turn to drive.

He knows it's forty-five steps because he spends all of these steps wondering why he wants to hold Minho's hand.

(but somehow, naturally, like he always does, his hand ends up on minho's thigh as he drives through the countryside, expanses of fields and tarmac and the blue, blue sky surrounding them. everything with minho feels like that, jisung thinks.

natural.)

* * *

"Do you know how to make flower crowns?" Minho asks, sat down in the middle of the field, surrounded by flowers and grass.

"Not a skill I thought to learn," Jisung says, and sits down beside Minho.

"Neither did I," Minho says, and giggles when Jisung squints at him. "What?"

"I thought you would know how to make flower crowns if you brought it up!"

"What kind of assumption is that? I'm going to search for a tutorial on how to make flower crowns."

Jisung wants to laugh, but then his breath is caught in his throat when the wind blows by, carrying stray petals into Minho's hair.  _ Always,  _ Jisung thinks, watching Minho scroll through something on his phone,  _ always the same, even to this day. _

"I know I'm pretty but you have to stop looking at me," Minho says, now setting his phone down on his thigh and reaching for the nearest flowers. "Your eyes are going to fall out."

"You can add them to the flower crown then," Jisung says absentmindedly, neck craned to look up towards the sky. He doesn't quite register Minho's resigned groan or the rustle of the grass as Minho moves around to gather flowers; his eyes are trained on the slow movement of the clouds through the sky, the white somehow paired perfectly and completely contrasting with the blue of the sky all at the same instance.

Sitting under this blue sky feels a lot like their life is paused, that time has momentarily looked away from them, affording them this one instance of serenity.

They had stopped the car at a nearby rest stop, and then they had gone for a little walk to find that there was a huge field full of flowers and bushes just a few minutes away. It was natural then, for them to race each other until they reached the edge of the field, panting and shoving at each other.

Jisung couldn't bear to look at Minho then. It was - too much. Flushed cheeks, messy hair, bright laughter - it was all too much for Jisung to look at and still keep his composure. Minho had walked ahead into the field first, leaving Jisung behind to catch his breath.

Now that he's calmed down, it is easier to look at Minho and keep these feelings at bay. It threatens to spill over when Minho produces a messy flower crown to gently place upon his head, and it spills over a little more than he had hoped it would when Minho teaches him how to make his own flower crown.

"A pretty crown for a pretty you," Jisung says simply when he manages to twist the endings of the crown into a knot, tucking it in. He sets the flower crown down on Minho's messy hair, and it feels like when they were children again and played sand in the playgrounds around their neighbourhoods.

"You always say these things," Minho says, groaning, but his voice dips down and high; he's nervous, Jisung recognises easily, but why?

"I mean them," Jisung replies, "I always mean them when I say these things."

"Oh," Is all Minho says, but he sounds pleased.

Jisung wonders again, why is it that his heart comes into his throat at that knowledge.

("look at the clouds," minho murmurs, and they are lying side by side, shoulders and hips pressing together. "they're gorgeous, aren't they?"

"yeah." jisung isn't looking at the clouds. he's looking at minho.

and when he looks at minho, it feels like he's looking at the sky.)

* * *

"Are you so comfortable around me that you're basically naked all the time?" Jisung demands of the wall, persistently not looking at Minho.

"It's just  _ me _ ," Minho says airily, "what do we hide from each other? And - I'm in bed now, you can look at me. And shower too, since I went first."

Jisung sighs, then grabs a towel and enters the shower. It's still warm from when Minho was showering, and it's not a bad thing; it even smells like Minho's body wash, something fresh but warm. They had just arrived at the hostel maybe two hours ago, and after a hearty dinner in a nearby restaurant, they had come back to get ready to sleep.

He showers on auto-pilot - accidentally grabs Minho's shampoo and is halfway to pouring it out before he realises his mistake - and he's out by ten minutes, roughly towelling off his hair and slumping over onto his own bed.

"Tired?" Minho asks, turning over onto his side so he's facing Jisung from six feet away, swathed in the blanket.

"Very," Jisung says, muffled into the pillow.

"We should sleep now then," Minho offers, and his voice reminds Jisung of the lazy drift of the clouds over the brilliant blue afternoon sky.

Jisung hums, then turns his face slightly to look at Minho. "Alright." It's the only thing he can say; Minho's hair is messy.

"Goodnight, Jisungie," Minho says, and his voice is already marked with sleepiness, blurring the ends of his syllables and dragging them out. Jisung has heard this voice hundreds of times, and he feels oddly protective of this side of Minho.

"Goodnight, Minho," Jisung murmurs, voice dropping quieter, and Minho switches off his bedside lamp.

"Don't stay up too long," Minho says, in reference to Jisung's light still being on. "We have a long day of exploring tomorrow."

"Don't worry," Jisung says, even though they both know Minho will continue to care. "Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Jisung categorises another of Minho's smile into his memory and reaches for his phone.

(minho feels a lot like calm, jisung thinks, watching minho slowly drift off into sleep, the moving of his chest slowing down to a steady pace. minho feels like this one day especially, this one day in the middle of their road trip that wasn't meant to be memorable but nevertheless still is.

but, then again, jisung reasons, as he puts away his phone and reaches for the switch of the bedside lamp, everything that is normal and insignificant becomes special when he does it with minho. the thoughts in his head - of minho, of his feelings, of the times they have and will spend together - they muddle together in his head, but it doesn't leave him confused.

instead, he feels warm. safe. knows that minho is right beside him, not just in this small hostel room but also wherever they may go next.

jisung goes to sleep. they have a long day tomorrow.)

**Author's Note:**

> here is my [Tumblr](https://yeongwonlino.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yeongwonlino/)!!


End file.
